RFID systems are known that can receive signals from RFID tags using a plurality of receivers located throughout a facility, as shown in the aforesaid U.S. Patents. With improvements to the sensitivity of such systems, a signal from a given RFID tag may be received by multiple receivers. Receiver sensitivity is advantageous because it improves the likelihood that every RFID tag in the facility will be identified. However, when an RFID tag signal is received by more than one receiver, it becomes more difficult to determine the location of the RFID tag within the facility with any precision.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for approximating the location of an RFID tag in an RFID system. The RFID system may include a plurality of receivers that receive RF signals from the RFID tag. Tag read count data for two or more of the plurality of receivers may be used to identify a number of times that each of the two or more receivers has received an RF signal from the RFID tag over a period of time. Signal strength data may be used to identify the strength of the RF signals received from the RFID tag. A combination metric for each of the two or more receivers may be determined as a function of the tag read count data and the signal strength data. The combination metrics may be compared to identify one of the receivers that is closest in proximity to the RFID tag.